Malam itu
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Aku melihatnya lagi malam ini. Duduk di bangku kayu berpelitur sama seperti malam kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi. Memangku buku tua yang tebal dan sedikit lusuh sampulnya. Tapi Malam ini tak seperti malam kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Malam ini aku sedikit merasa hangat. Dan malam ini aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. SasuNaru.


**...**

**Malam itu : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke & Naruto **

**Rated : T **

**WARNING : SHO AI (BOY X BOY), AU, TYPO, OOC, TIDAK SESUAI EYD DLL**

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihatnya lagi malam ini. Duduk di bangku kayu berpelitur sama seperti malam kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi. Memangku buku tua yang tebal dan sedikit lusuh sampulnya.

'Lelaki yang aneh,' batinku. Lampu taman di sampingnya yang bersinar temaram tak cukup mampu untuk memantulkan huruf cetak pada lembaran berjilid miliknya hingga terbias sampai ke rentina mata. Menggelikan. Dan bibirku sedikit terangkat.

Hei lihat! Bahkan kacamatanya berembun akibat kue bulat berwarna putih dan lembut yang tengah ia gigit. Bagaimana bisa ia masih fokus membaca dengan kacamata beruap seperti itu?

Entahlah. Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Aku berjalan menuju bangku lain di seberang jalan setapak. Tepat di depan laki-laki aneh itu. Lelaki yang sama kutemui beberapa hari yang lalu disini. Di taman ini.

Yah! Sama seperti kemarin.

Dia masih memakai mantel hitam bututnya. Syal hijau yang warnanya sedikit memudar dan benangnya mencuat sana sini. Kacamata baca kuno dan buku tuanya. Dan kue bakpau dengan isian kacang merah atau hijau? Entahlah, sedikit remang-remang disini. Tapi aku cukup yakin itu sejenis kacang. Semuanya masih sama.

Oh ya! Jangan lupakan sepasang sepatu fantofel hitam yang selalu membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Sepatu itu nampak mahal dan selalu mengkilat, bukankah cukup janggal di padukan dengan sebuah mantel tua yang bahkan tak pernah diganti, bahkan mantel itu tak akan laku jika ditukar dengan sebungkus permen coklat. Lagi-lagi aku mengankat bahu tak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menunggu lagi. Hampir setengah tahun menunggu sebuah janji yang di ikatkan padaku olehnya. Wanita itu. Wanita yang menjadi kekasihku. Dia baik hati dan tutur katanya halus. Kau tau? Dia bahkan tak pernah marah padaku. Aku sayang padanya.

Pertemuanku dengannya adalah saat dimana aku sedang memperbaiki atap rumah kecil dari kayu tipis milikku. Malam itu hujan badai, dan rumahku hampir terbang oleh angin. Atapnya bahkan sudah lepas separuh dan isi rumahku basah akibat hujan.

Dan disanalah aku bertemu dengannya. Di atas sebuah jembatan beton kereta api dia berteriak, sebelum tubuh rampingnya meluncur dan menghantam air sungai yang cukup dalam.

Pesan mendiang ibuku untuk selalu menolong orang membuatku tanpa sadar berlari dan menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai yang dingin. Menolong wanita malang itu.

Aku menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia bernafas, dadanya naik turun walau matanya terpejam. Aku menekan dada-nya dan air keluar dari mulutnya. Dia sadar. Mata bulannya terbuka. Dan disanalah kisahku dengan dia dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir dua tahun kami bersama. Sejak saat di jembatan itu—rumahku. Kami sering bertemu disana, lapangan berumput pinggir sungai menjadi tempat favorit. Mengenal satu sama lain. Dekat dan kami pun menjalin hubungan.

Bahagia? Tentu saja. Dia wanita yang baik, aku selau nyaman bersamanya. Wajahnya yang selalu memerah itu sungguh lucu. Saat itu musim gugur, dan kami berkeliling di taman kota. Di bawah pohon yang berguguran aku menciumnya dan wajahnya semakin merah saja. Dan aku suka.

Kami berjanji untuk bertemu kembali saat natal nanti. Disini. Ditaman ini. Di bawah pohon ini. Kami berjanji untuk berbagi kasih.

Satu tahun berlalu. Tapi dia tak pernah datang. Aku masih menunggu. Setiap hari disini. Berharap dia datang kembali dengan wajah meronanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi tuan. Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" tanyaku pada laki-laki itu. Dia melirikku sekilas lalu bergeser sedikit, tanda aku boleh duduk.

Aku melamun tadi. Tanpa sadar aku berdiri dan berjalan di bawah pohon itu, dan saat aku kembali kursiku -setidaknya begitu- sudah di tempati sepasang kakek dan nenek yang tengah bersantai. Udara cukup dingin dan mereka tak memakai syal? Mereka sepertinya sudah terbiasa.

Beberapa hari ini aku hanya melihatnya dari bangku seberang. Dan sekarang aku ada disampingnya. Pria aneh yang beberapa hari ini sedikit menyita perhatianku. Aku meliriknya dalam diam. Dan membatin 'Lagi?' ketika menyadari kue kacang miliknya tersisa setengah. Sama seperti kemarin.

Sedikit tersentak. Hanya sedikit. Saat tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arahku lalu mendengus.

"Ada apa? Kau lapar?" ujarnya pelan.

Suaranya sedikit lebih terdengar muda dari wajahnya. Ataukah dia memang masih muda? Tapi pakaiannya... Aku rasa bukan. Kepalaku menggeleng membuyarkan pikiran bodohku.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya lagi

"Ah tidak," tolakku pelan.

Dan kami pun mengobrol.

Dia bertanya siapa namaku dan aku menjawab 'Naruto,' dibalas dengan 'Sasuke,' olehnya. Hemm, tidak buruk berbincang dengannya meskipun dia bukan pembicara yang baik. Dia menyebalkan, kau tahu. Bibirnya yang terangkat miring dan kata-katanya membuatku sedikit sebal.

"Kulihat kau sedang menunggu seseorang atau sesuatu, Naruto?" ia bertanya. Telunjuknya bergerak membenarkan kacamatanya yang agak merosot. Haha! Hidungnya cukup bangir untuk mencegah kaca berframe itu jatuh. Benar-benar orang yang aneh.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa sepi saat dia bertanya padaku seperti itu.  
"Ya! Tapi dia tak pernah datang. Mungkin saja tidak mau datang. Entahlah. Aku hanya menepati janjiku saja,"

"Dan itu hampir satu tahun? Kau bercanda!" timpalnya lalu mendengus. Dan kikikanku membalasnya.

Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dia tau aku menunggu selama itu? Aku bahkan baru melihat pria ini lima atau enam hari. Tujuh termasuk hari ini dan itu baru seminggu.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku baru memperhatikanmu bukan?" kekehan keluar dari bibir pucatnya.

"Kau? Menguntitku Tuan?" selidikku curiga. Dan dia masih terkekeh. Mataku menatap tak percaya.  
"Tidak! Hanya tau saja,"

Setelahnya diam. Tak ada yang bersuara.

Angin malam berhembus tipis membawa udara dingin. Taman ini sudah mulai sepi, hanya beberapa pasangan yang masih betah sepertinya. Kakek dan nenek tadi pun sudah pergi, memang seharusnya begitu. Tidak baik untuk tulang mereka.

Arloji _analog_ pemberian gadisku menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Aku menghela nafas saat mengingat, sudah empat jam aku menunggu dan dia tidak datang. Lagi. Tetap sama!

"Sebaiknya aku pulang," gumamku lebih pada diriku sendiri seraya bangkit berdiri hendak pergi.

"Kau sudah akan kembali?"

Aku tau Sasuke bertanya padaku, walau pandangannya masih pada buku tua itu. Aku tidak yakin dia membaca. Sungguh. Bahkan lampu taman yang meneranginya semakin temaram.

Aku tidak menjawab. Dan dia pun mendongak melihatku. Aku berdiri menyamping—memandangnya. Menghangatkan kedua tanganku di dalam saku jaket.

"Memang sebaiknya kau dirumah. Menunggu dalam ruangan hangat..." ucapnya. Ia sudah melepaskan kacamatanya saat mendongak melihatku. Dan aku sedikit merendahkan pandangaku.

"...mungkin secangkir kopi cukup untuk menemaniku," lanjutnya lagi.

Aku mengangkat alisku. Bingung. Dan apa itu? Apakah aku melihat rona dipipi pria itu walau tak terlalu kentara? Dan apa yang dia maksud adalah...

"Kupikir kau tau aku tak suka pahit?" tanyaku.

"Setidaknya aku suka. Dan lagi aku yakin kau juga akan menyukainya setiap pagi..." tandasnya yakin

Mataku memandangnya tajam. Tak mengerti.

"...dan mengucapkan selamat pagi,"

Aku makin tak mengerti apa maksud laki-laki ini. Semua yang dia ucapkan membuat kepalaku pusing saja. "Aku tak tau maksud ucapanmu, Tuan Sasuke! Permisi,"

Aku pun berbalik. Memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah. Berjalan pelan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada laki-laki yang sedang berdiri. Aku tau itu, dari suara buku yang terjatuh aku yakin dia segera berdiri ketika aku pergi. "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, Tuan Idiiot!"

Dengusan kasar tak luput dari bibirku saat mendengar teriakan itu. Sial! Kuharap aku tak pernah bertemu orang kaya yang menyebalkan sepertinya lagi.

Uchiha bodoh! Pria miskin mana yang bisa membeli sepatu mahal seperti itu. Dan lagi, buku tua dengan symbol kipas di setiap halamannya? Oh yeah, kau penipu yang buruk, Tuan! Tak selamanya Uchiha itu sempurna. Tapi Uchiha memang selalu menarik.

Dan kau Sasuke... Sepertinya aku tertarik padamu.

Tapi... Sejauh mana kau bisa menjatuhkanku? Tentu gadisku adalah lawan yang terlalu kuat bagimu. Hahahaha. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa senang.

Malam ini mungkin sama dengan malam malam kemarin. Tapi sebuah kejadian yang bahkan tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya sedikit merubah malam malamku.

Malam ini tak seperti malam kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Malam ini aku sedikit merasa hangat walau udara musim dingin menyapu setiap lapis kulitku. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik perhatianku.

Dan malam ini. Aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Selamat malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN****.****  
****.****  
****.**

Ini cerita tentang apa sih? Aku sendiri ga ngerti TAT

Terima kasih sudah mampir di cerita yang ga jelas banget isinya, sampai jumpa di fic lainnya

**.**

**.**

**Kizuna~**


End file.
